


Wedding Bells

by CynicalAndSapphic



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catching Up, Coming Out, F/M, Gary and Petey finally catch up, Gay, Gay Sex, Jimmy is getting married, Like, M/M, Meeting Again, Multi, Smut, They're all adults with they're own life, Wedding, fight me, gary stayed gary, i will add more tags as i write, this is YEARS after the game, warning violence, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalAndSapphic/pseuds/CynicalAndSapphic
Summary: After the events of Bullworth Academy, a lot happened. Gary got re-medicated, the boys graduated and they moved on and went into their adult lives. Not being really in each other’s lives for three years, until Jimmy and Zoe announce they're getting married, inviting his old pal Pete Kowalski, and both boys surprised to see Gary Smith join in the celebration.(Hey this is my first fic, I hope it's good. I will be adding more tags as it all happens.)





	1. Time May Change Me, But I Can't Trace Time

**Author's Note:**

> Story is from Pete's P.O.V., 3rd Person Limited

Peter smiles as he gets off the plane, excited to see his old friend Jimmy face to face for the first time since graduation. Sure, the two spoke on occasion, texted once every few weeks, but it wasn't the same as actually seeing a person, well, in person. After graduation, they all went their separate ways. Jimmy moved to Ohio with Zoe, and Gary...well, Pete never quite knew where Gary vanished off to. It's not like Gary would be invited, him and Jimmy butting heads like they're being paid to, but Pete still often worried about his scar-faced ex-roommate. When Gary came back from Happy Volts after his and Jimmy's "showdown", he was still Gary, just...quieter, and during the Summer heading into their senior year, he was distant. Maybe Gary was just bored of him, but a part of Pete wants to believe that Gary thinks about him to this day, that Gary didn't just forget about him. 

Pete got in his rental car, a few days early, the bachelor party in three days, but Jimmy said he could crash at his place since he flew all the way from Colorado. Throwing his suitcase in the back seat and turning on his GPS once he got in the driver's seat. He listened to the radio quietly as he drove. He parked on the sidewalk between Jimmy's driveway and the neighbor next to him. He got out and grabbed his royal blue suitcase, and walked up to the front door of Jimmy's house. Knocking, and smiling as he sees Zoe answer the door, her hair a lot longer and nicely done as he remembers, supporting a big ole belly, seven months pregnant with a little boy. 

"Hey, there, Peter Parker," She teased, a nickname she gave him senior year after Pete got bit by a spider and freaked out so badly he ran to the nurse like he was dying. 

"Ha ha, how original," Pete says, voice monotone, but a happy smile spreading across his face. 

"Oh, shut it, hug me," Zoe chuckled as she pulled Pete in an embrace, the two content with seeing each other again. Then, Zoe turned her head and yelled into the house, "Jimmy! Pete's here!"

"Coming!", His voice echoing through the halls. 

Pete smiled, shaking his head, then noticed Zoe trying to reach for his bag, "Hey, I got it, you go relax." 

"Ugh, you sound just like Jimmy. I'm pregnant, not porcelain," Her eyes roll. 

Suddenly, Jimmy silently walked behind her, grabbing the suite case from the two of them, momentarily startling the smaller boy, "Same thing to me," Jimmy said as he pecks Zoe's cheek. The three head inside. 

—

The three sat in the kitchen, talking and having a few laughs, when Pete asks a question that's been on his mind all night. 

"So, did you, uh, invite Gary?", his brow raising as he felt the words leave his lips. 

Jimmy glanced up, looking back at Zoe before his eyes dart back to his skinny friend, "I didn't send him an invite, didn't want it to be awkward," he sighs, "But you know Gary, he probably saw it, 'nothing passes his notice', remember? But hey, not like he gives a shit about us enough to actually show up." shrugging. 

"Yeah...You're probably right," Pete looked down a little, letting out a breath that seemed tied with disappointment. 

Jimmy chuckled loosely, "What? You want him to show up? He picked on you relentlessly, or did I just imagine every rude remark and ball-kicking?" 

"Yeah, I know, I just...I dunno, worry about him? I just remember him being so quiet in the end, and then after graduation he just, like... poof, vanished. Yeah, we're Facebook friends, but I don't think he's ever even posted." 

"Well, yeah, his probably 'worried of people spying in on his ingenuousness'," Jimmy's voice mocking that of Gary's. 

"Woah, big word there, babe," Zoe says with a smile and a snarky attitude. 

"I know right? Learned it just for you," The two getting close and pecking each other's lips. 

"Well, now I'm blind," Pete teased at their slight PDA.

The two laugh at their friend, smiling as they watch him chuckle along with them. Happy to be reunited.

—

Pete let out a breath as he laid in the pullout sofa bed Jimmy had set up for him, the couple probably already asleep, but not Pete. He felt as if something was watching him, he thought maybe it’s because he’s not used to his friend’s home. Not adjusted to anything beyond his little pebble of a home. 

He got up, deciding to go on a walk. He slid the pair of jeans he was wearing earlier over his yellow pajama shorts, and a brown hoodie over his white t-shirt. 

He was smart enough to bring his cellphone and pepper spray, he didn’t know this neighborhood well enough to consider going without it. He head out the door, smiling as the cooling night wind caressed him, walking down the side walk and looking around. He couldn’t help the feeling like he was still being watched.

He walked a bit faster, scared that turning around would mean seeing someone actually there, ‘You’re okay, Pete, j-just your imagination!’ He thought to himself as he let his feet move faster and faster, but not quite running. ‘Cut it out, it’s just your imagination. Even if it’s not, you’re gonna tire yourself out!’ 

Forcing himself to walk normally, but still keeping an eye open, ‘music...music will help.’ Putting his earbuds in, he played some calming music. He began to relax, until he felt a hand touch his shoulder, making him let out a quick yelp and jump a little, feeling an earbud fall out as a deep, yet familiar, voice spoke, “Femme-boy?”

‘...Gary?’


	2. Angelic Smile, Devil’s Eyes

Pete’s heart practically jumps out of his chest, turning around as fast as he could, looking up at the brown eyes, one dressed with a familiar scar, “G-Gary? What...what are you doing here?”, god, this felt like he was back in Highschool, back in the dorm room with Gary poking at him for entertainment. Gary, though, didn’t look the same. Sure, his hair did, but his eyes didn’t. Not quite.

They were more...tired, almost like the time he stop taking his medication, and stayed up for three and a half days to write out idea after idea. Pete remembers that clearly, he was so snappy and crabby, and when he finally crashed, Pete felt lighter. Wrapping a blanket around him, and being as silent as he could. Pete wondered if he was the same Gary from Highschool.

“Same reason as you, the moron decided to show he’s ready for death by marrying that inbred little miss rebel, though from the looks of it. I imagine you’ll be the flower girl?” Gary smirks, Raising a voice as his voice teases.

Yup, same exact Gary. 

“I thought they didn’t invite you,” Pete’s voice quiet.

Gary’s Face mimicking the idea of being hurt, “Aw, didn’t wanna see me, Little Petey?”

Pete knew the answer was no, that he was hoping Gary would be here, even if just to know he was alive. “Whatever, Gary,” Rolling his eyes. “I gotta get back to Jimmy’s, he’s letting me crash until after the wedding,”

“That’s cute, you’re playing sleepover,” Gary cooed. 

“Glad to know you really didn’t change,” Petey murmured with a taste of sarcasm. 

“Yeah, I’m still amazing and you, my little friend, are still good ole femme-boy,” resting his hand on Pete’s left shoulder as he spoke, making Pete glance at it.

“I guess I’ll see you at the bachelor party then? It’s, uh, at a strip club,” awkwardly smiling. 

Gary let out a raspberry noise, “Sounds like Hopkins, alright,” he murmured “Yeah, I’ll be there,” nodding.

“Cool, well, uh, see you then,” starting to head back to Jimmy’s house. This walk was supposed to calm him down, but his heart is racing like crazy! Calm down, this isn’t Highschool anymore. He started to walk back to Jimmy’s, but he could feel feet following him. He ignored it, but then he heard it follow him up to the porch and turned around “I, uh, don’t need a body guard, Gary...”

“Yeah right, have you seen yourself?”

Rolling his eyes, “Well, I’m here now, you can go back to...wherever you were staying.” 

“Well, I came a bit last minute, so I was just gonna crash wherever you were,” he shrugged 

“I....this isn’t my house or anything, I can’t just let you in...”

Gary let out a sigh, making himself pitiful, “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to rot out here, with no food or water, or even basic shelter, throughout all this...Hope I don’t get jumped and murdered...” starting to turn away.

Guilt, stupid guilt, instantly filled all of Pete, making him feel horrible about something that hasn’t even happened. “No,” his words fast, “Just...stay here, I’ll talk to Jimmy,”

Gary smirks and nods. Turning back to the doors, eyes following as Pete walked inside and closed the door behind him. 

Pete walked up the starts and slowly knocked on the door, then when no one responded, he opened it. Walking to Jimmy as he slept, lightly shaking him as he whispered “Jimmy....Hey, Jimmy,”

He watched his sleeping friend stir and begin to wake, “Hm? The hell, Petey? It’s like three in the morning...”

“I-uh, well, a guest is here, and has nowhere to stay as well, and they were wondering if they could stay here, l-like me?” Biting his lip.

“Sure, what guest?” Eyes not even opened.

“...Gary,” 

Jimmy’s Eyes instantly opened, glancing at Pete, “Smith?”

Pete nods, silent.

Jimmy sighs, brows bunching together, probably too tired to deal with it, “Fine, Whatever, But he’s your responsibility Pete. He makes a mess, you clean it up.”

Another nod from Pete, “Yeah, no problem, Jimmy,” jeez, Gary isn’t some dog.

Jimmy nods, and then closes his eyes again, trying to fall asleep as Pete slipped out of the room and walked down stairs, opening the door. “Cmon, Gary, I’m tired,”

Gary smiled, “oh, my hero,” teasing once more, walking inside. Immediately going to the pullout bed.

Pete sighed, so much for good sleep, and sat in a chair. 

Gary sighed, “What are you doing, Femme-boy?”

This surprised Petey, “uh, I was gonna-“

“Get in the bed, you little homo, I’m not gonna hump you in my sleep,”

Pete blushes and nods, getting up and into the bed, the boy’s backs faced each other.

“Now just stay on your half, I’m not your teddy bear to cuddle,”

Pete rolled his eyes “Goodnight, Gary.”


	3. Good Morning, Sunshine

Pete stirred as he woke up, feeling...warm, pure comfort. Probably the most relaxed he's been since he was a kid. Then came the chuckles and the snap of a camera, he recognized the two chuckling voices, Jimmy and Zoe, "What's so-?" His eyes creek open only to realize the long skinny arms wrapped around him, holding him closely, while a warm breath breathes calmly in his ear and on the drape of his neck. His body spooning against the other one, bottom touching the body behind him's groin. His eyes widen and his face became a deep shade of red, slowly turning to see that the whole 'seeing Gary' thing wasn't some dream. His roommate, friend, and number one bully...was spooning him in his sleep.

Jimmy and Zoe notice the boy wake and flush at his predicament, Jimmy's voice trying to stay quiet not to wake Gary, "Who knew crazy was a cuddler?"

Pete tried to think of a way out of the arms holding him, but as he tried to even shift, Gary let out a grunt and pulled him closer, tighter. Pete was trapped until Gary moved or woke up. A part of Pete was happy to be like this, physical contact didn't come often, Living alone with a quiet job where no one really even knows your name, but hey, that's the price of being a Librarian. People only spoke when checking out, returning, or looking for a book. Being held like this...felt really nice. Plus, it's not like this is the first time he woke up like this with Gary. 

He remembers it clear as day, the two boys back in the April of their Junior year, about to graduate and become Seniors, before Gary became so distant. 

\-- 

They went into town to get some snacks, and for Gary to cause havoc on the poor townies. The sky dark with storm clouds, the the two running after Gary decided to tip over some 40 year old man who looked like he was having a mid-life crisis' motorcycle. They had felt the rain come fast, drenching them quickly. They ran into the lighthouse, Jimmy owning it still, and locked themselves in. Thinking they had lost the pissed off psycho of a man, and they were right, no sight of him. New problem though, the rain wasn't looking like it was gonna go up, in fact it kept getting worse by the minute.

"W-what was the point of doing that, Gary?", Pete panting as he shuttered, freezing. His own arms wrapped around himself for warmth.

Gary, who was also panting and shivering, was wearing his usual smirk, "Looked fun, plus seeing you looked so scared? Priceless."

"Not funny, Gary!" 

"Yeah yeah yeah, look, we're fine. Cold, but fine. You survived, thanks to me. You're welcome." Gary practically praising himself. 

Pete just rolled his eyes and sat down on a seat next to the bar. Trying just to keep warm. "We gotta get back, Gary. W-we're gonna be past curfew." 

Gary frowned, "And go out in the pouring rain?" Shaking his head "I don't think so, we'll just stay here. It's Friday, no morning classes."

"Stay here? All night?" 

"Yeah, so?"

"Gary, I'm freezing and soaked!", he whined out. 

Gary rolled his eyes, "Take your shirt and pants off then," 

Pete flushed, "W...what?" 

A bitter chuckle followed as Gary removed his sweater vest, "Don't worry, Femme-boy. I won't stare at your panties or anything." Mocking the boy. 

Pete frowned, letting out a sigh as they both stripped from their soaking wet clothes. Into their underwear, which weren't much more than slightly damp. Pete's back faced the taller boy, and he could hear him say "There," his body turning "Is that b-" He went quiet, his words dying out before they finished. 

"Gary...?", Raising an eyebrow as he turned to see Gary staring at him

He quickly turned his head away, "Better? Warmer?" it may just be the lighting, what little there was, but was Gary blushing...? Nah. Gary would never. 

Pete nods, "A little," Still cold, just not as cold. 

Gary walked over to the window, ripping the curtains off and walking to Pete, "Stand still," 

"Huh? Wait, what are you doing?", Pete asked, but he didn't stop Gary as he wrapped him in the curtain. This was...warm, really nice and warm. 

"There, Princess, a nice warm gown for you. Shouldn't be flashing your goods at any boy in town, makes you seem like a whore," Gary smirked and taunted once again. 

"Shut up, Gary..." 

The two sat there for a few hours, Gary still warm, Pete tiredly laying down as he felt a body curl around him, his body jumped as he looked to Gary, "What are you-" 

"Shut up, I'm cold and need warmth, a way for both of us to stay warm is through body-heat, moron, just don't look at me." 

Pete flushed just a bit as he felt Gary spoon him, "Oh, uh, okay..." Laying back down. 

"If you tell anyone about this, Femme-boy, you're dead." Gary said, voice serious.  
\--

He can't help but smile at the memory, but only a little. He heard a few more grunts, and Gary was awakening. 

"Nh.." He could hear Gary tiredly grunt. 

Then he could hear Zoe and Jimmy bust out laughing. 

"Hey, genius, comfy?", Jimmy taunted, arms crossed with phone in hand. 

Gary took a second to look at his situation, then wittily replied, "What can I say, Femme-boy really missed me," Moving from Pete and out of the bed, stretching his body with a grunt and a yawn. 

Pete stayed quiet as he also moved out of bed. His arms and knees popping just loud enough to hear. 

"Whatever you say, Gar-bear," Zoe smiled, kissing Jimmy's cheek before she said to him, "I'm gonna make breakfast," 

"Nope, I will, you sit down and relax," Jimmy playfully argues. 

Then Pete speaks, "How about I cook? Gary and I are your guest, and it's been a while since I cooked for more than just me and Whisp," 

Gary and Jimmy raise a brow, "Whisp?" They both ask. 

"My cat," He replied, "My coworker is cat-sitting him," 

"Of course you have a fucking cat," Gary murmurs with a smile. 

Zoe speaks quickly, "Alright, Pete, you and Gary can make breakfast, together."

Gary glances at Zoe, then shrug. Reaching over and grabbing Pete's collar, "C'mon, Femme-boy," 

Pete follows along, walking into the kitchen with a soft smile, wondering how much of a disaster this is about to be.

Gary let go of Pete as they walk inside the kitchen, hearing faint murmurs from Jimmy and Zoe, but not being able to process actual words.

"Alright, Gary, what do you wanna cook? Pancakes? Eggs?" Smiling softly. 

Gary looks over, "Uh, well, something easy...How about biscuits and sausage-gravy?" 

Wow, Gary probably just wants to cook the biscuits, assuming he wants to use the pre-made kind, "Uh, sure, I'll look up a recipe for the gravy..."

"No, I'll make the gravy, you just sit there and look pretty, and watch the biscuits," he looks in the fridge, grabbing some sausages and milk, "Can't have you messing up my breakfast."

"Oh...uh, okay." This surprised Pete, looking as Gary sets down the pre-made dough boy biscuits. 

Wow, Gary looks...great in the mornings, in a domestic setting like this--wait, what? No, this isn't highschool. That phase was over, I can't really be gay, right? Especially for Gary.

...Oh fuck, maybe he's still a little gay for Gary.


	4. I Need A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE AND HERE TO SPREAD THE GAY

After breakfast, Zoe thought it was a good idea to show Pete and Gary around, having Jimmy drive them all to the mall. She needed to pick up little things anyways. 

"Fiiiine," Jimmy caves in, smiling.

Pete smiles softly, "I'll go get dressed," Walking over to his bag, he pulled out some jeans and a simple red t-shirt, walking to the restroom to get dressed. By time he walked out, Gary was dressed and everyone was waiting in the living room, Pete pocketed his wallet, and paused when Gary squinted at him and walked over, "Uh...hi? Is something wrong?" 

Gary held his hand up to wipe a little spot of sausage gravy off Pete's cheek with his thumb, and then licked it off, "Messy as always, Femme-boy," Chuckling a bit. 

Jimmy raised a brow, Zoe chuckled, but Pete...Pete was quiet, and his face was as red as ever. Zoe definitely noticed the little shift in vibe, this wasn't just teasing, but she knew better, she knew to mind her business...for now.

"Alright, guys, its time to go, cmon before I have to pee again," Zoe says, smiling softly and grabbing her purse.

They all head out to the car, Pete and Gary squished in the back with the car seat. Zoe kept it there so she could get used to always seeing it. Gary and Pete sat thigh to thigh, almost hand to hand.

\--

By time they got to the mall, Pete kinda realized he was getting back into old patterns, loyally following Gary, yet keeping a five foot distance to make sure he's not easy to grab onto. They go into the little stores, looking at everything. Eventually, Pete realized Gary wasn't in front of him, he paused and looked around as he sees Zoe and Jimmy going to another maternity store, when he suddenly feels a hand on his mouth and his collar, being dragged into a dark store, "Mh-!" 

Gary chuckled, "Calm down, Peter-Pan, it's just me, not someone coming to kidnap you." 

"God, Gary, don't do that! You scared me!" He was trying to be angry, he really was, but he was smiling. He suddenly looked around, seeing shot glasses, mugs, cool hats, a bunch of more stuff he could see stoners wearing and...sex toys, handcuffs, stripper poles, lingerie, even a lollipop shaped like a giant penis. "Where, u-um, where are we?" 

"Spencer's, haven't you ever been to one of these before? Oh wait, probably not, probably too dirty for a little girl like you," Gary teased, smirking. 

Pete flushed, crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. They've been looking, Gary looking at the toys to make Pete flushed, even though he said it was for the 'oh so corny bachelor party'. Pete suddenly felt someone's hand in his back pocket, grabbing his wallet, his eyes widen as he turned to seem some guy running with is money, his I.D., his ticket home, and the last photo he ever took with his parents. "Hey! Get back here!" He started running, attracting attention as the chase began, Gary quickly connected the dots and followed behind. They ran up a broken escalator, he could see a mall security guard on the top floor running after the guard, and in the quick second he chanced his glance from the thief to the guard, Pete missed a step and felt his body fall backwards, reaching out to find something, anything besides air to hold onto. 

The moment Pete felt himself his something, he saw the guard tackle the guy, he closed his eyes as they hit the ground, and felt arms wrap around his body and being held close as they landed. It took him a minute to realize what, or who, had caught him was Gary. He was practically shaking, Gary whispering in his ear, "You're okay...you're okay...you're okay..." 

Pete began to relax, opening his eyes to see people staring at the two, huddled on the floor. Jimmy and Zoe pushing their way as the guard heads down with Pete's wallet, "Are you okay, son?" The man asked. 

Pete stared, silent, a bit shocked. Gary sat up, pushing Pete up as he grabbed the wallet for him, "He's fine," Gary says, helping Pete stand up, Gary's back popped and he grunt. 

Pete turned, facing Gary, "Are you okay?" His voice soft and concerned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just landed funny." Then he grunted, going back to being, well, Gary, "As much as I love your tiny girly body against mine..." Pete's face couldn't help but flush just slightly, "Get off me, Femme-boy." Gary smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," His words rushed as he pushes himself off of the taller man. 

"I'm glad you two are okay," Zoe says, smiling softly

Jimmy letting out a grunt and nod, "Yeah, lets get out of here, this place is lame anyways," 

\--

"Two days until the bachelor party," Jimmy says, smiling as he sits in the booth at Bob Evans. Taking a bite from his bacon cheese burger. 

Zoe elbows him, "Yeah, and you know your rules, your boundaries," Glaring at him. 

"Of course I do," He pecks her lips.

Pete and Gary sat practically cheek to cheek, to Zoe and Jimmy, such closeness was not a problem, naturally, they are getting married. Hell, it probably didn't even matter to Gary, but for Pete, between a wall and the weird twisted crush he could probably never get more than this close to than this. It was mentally suffocating. So, he just awkwardly ate his buttered steamed broccoli and pieces of fried shrimp. He watched Gary pick up his lemonade, not Gary's water, "Oh, uh, G-Gary, Gary that's mi--" 

"I know what it is," He says as he drinks the lemonade. He set down the lemonade, his hand going down between his and Pete's leg, but it quickly shifts away as he feels Pete's soft warm small hand, or more importantly, Pete feels his hand. His hand warm, yet wet and cold from the glass. His hand calloused, rough. Pete's head turning, locking eyes with Gary for a moment.

"What happened over there?", Jimmy raised a brow and chuckle, watching as the two quickly looked away, Gary looking at Jimmy, Pete looking at his lap, which now had his slightly damped hand being held by his own completely dry one.

"Nothing, Pete just realized he's hopelessly in love with me," A smirk spreading across his face.

"Shut up, Gary," He sighed, shaking his head.


End file.
